The Thief and The Puppy Dog
by Dreamingdarkdesigns
Summary: Working title. xD A glimpse into the blossoming relationship between Jounouchi and Yami Bakura. Fluffy JouBaku. Rated... cause it's yaoi? I'm bad at this Rating and summarizing stuff. Also. Bakura purrs? O.o;


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Snapped a certain albino, by the name of Bakura, glaring at the tall blond currently relaxing on his... well, Ryou's living room couch. Said blond looked up, and smiled in such a manner that always managed to throw Bakura off.

"Watching TV." Jounouchi replied, glancing back to the television screen. Food network? Big surprise there. Bakura scoffed and crossed his arms. "Ryou let me in." He added as Bakura approached the arm of the couch.

About a month or two ago, Jou had admitted that he liked the ancient tombrobber, and the tombrobber had admitted that he didn't quite hate Jounouchi! So far they had even had a couple successful outings, without any bloodshed! (Bakura refused to call them dates.) But that didn't mean Bakura appreciated Jou randomly showing up, or his light letting Jou into their home, or that Ryou insisted on calling Jou, his boyfriend.

Outside of Ryou, absolutely no one knew about Bakura and Jou. Of course, Jou had wanted to tell his litte friends (i.e. The Pharaoh's cheerleaders), or Yugi, at the very least, but Bakura had threatened him with a death more terrible than something out of Marik's nightmares.

Speaking of Marik, Bakura hadn't even told his own friend's about... this... thing... that he refused to call a relationship. He was sure that the two blonde Egyptians would laugh themselves to death anyway.

Bakura continued to glare lightly, until Jou reached out, and grabbed his wrist. With one sharp tug, he had yanked the lighter body on top of himself on the couch. Before Bakura could react, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, keeping him in place.

The former thief's first instinct was to wiggle free and strangle the blonde, but he managed to repress his instincts. He did, however, huff irritably and glower up at Jou. Jou just chuckled and snuggled down in the couch.

At first, Jou had been susceptible to Bakura's glares and threats, but slowly he had started to ignore them, and started getting bolder in his attempts to get closer to the ancient thief. Bakura suspected that Jou had been talking with Ryou too.

Bakura opened his mouth to make a snarky comment, but fell quiet when Jou moved his hand to run through Bakura's silver hair. It was surprisingly soft, and his fingers moved through it quite easily. Jou continued to run his hand through Bakura's hair happily as he returned to watching his show. For once, Bakura didn't have anything smart alek-y to say, he just closed his eyes, relaxing against the other.

They remained like that for awhile, not talking. At first, Jou didn't notice it, but soon he realized there was an odd noise he wasn't familiar with. Pausing his hand, he shifted, craning his neck to look around the room, but the sound had stopped. Bakura cracked his eyes open, in a catlike manner, and frown... almost pouted really, up at Jou.

"Sorry." Jou grinned sheepishly, and returned to running his hand soothingly through Bakura's hair. There it was again! That strange soft noise, almost a soft hum... sort of like... Purring! Experimentally, Jou moved his hand, pulling it away from Bakura, and sure enough it stopped.

Chuckling lightly, he moved his back to Bakura's hair before he got glared at. It was a pleasant noise, almost soothing. It came in time with Bakura's calm breathing... And it was pretty adorable coming from the supposedly homicidal thief. Stupidly, Jou just had to mention it.

"Bakura... Are you... purring?" He murmured, and instantly the pale man tensed up, irritably. Glaring up at Jou, he swatted his hands away and growled.

"No! I am NOT /purring/." He snapped, moving to get up. Quickly Jou pulled him down again, stealing an innocent kiss from the thief. He was almost afraid Bakura would just pull away, but after a few moments, he felt the other pressing back. As far a first kisses go, Jou had to admit it was a pretty good one.

"I think you were~" Jou murmured, when the kiss ended, lips still brushing against the other's as he spoke. Bakura frowned deeply at him, but couldn't stay angry at Jou's happy smile. A bit sulkily, he shifted, settling himself more comfortably against the other's chest.

Jou moved his hands back to Bakura's hair, and for a little while it was silent. Bakura consciously had to keep himself from making that horrid noise... But Jou's hands in his hair were so nice... and it was calming... And it felt good... And soon, the quiet purring started up again. Jou's grin widened, and he turned his eyes to Bakura.

Ryou was in the kitchen, finishing up dinner. He hummed happily to himself, figuring that the tall blonde would stay for dinner. He had never known Jou pass up free food. Glancing toward the door, Ryou frowned a bit worriedly. It was awfully quiet, he had to wonder if Bakura had killed Jou or something.

Slowly, he wandered out into the hall, making his way to the living room. The sight that greeted him had to be one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen. Bakura and Jou snuggling on the couch. Jou looked up, smiling in greeting.

"Dinner's-" He cut off, noticing the former thief was fast asleep. "Dinner's ready." He whispered. At this, Jou looked concerned, looking between Ryou and the sleeping male, nestled against him. What a tough decision. Food... or... Bakura was so adorable like that. Fast asleep, purring softly... Not glaring murderously... Ryou smiled. "I'll bring you a plate." And Jou returned the smile gratefully.

"Thank you!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Review, da~


End file.
